Remembering the Past
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Mary Margaret broke the curse for herself when she thought she lost Emma. Now that she remembers how will she help her daughter fulfil her destiny and become the Saviour she was born to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

Emma Swan was a hard woman to get close to. She hadn't live in Storybrook very long and she had lived with me for an even shorter space of time. Emma didn't have many things and she didn't have any family, which is probably what made her the way she is. However there was something about her, something so familiar that I found myself asking her to move in with me anyway.

She moved to our little town after her son Henry found her. Henry is a student of mine who believes everyone in the town is a fairy-tale character. To make things even stranger he thinks I am Snow White and Emma is my daughter. Which of course is crazy I mean we are the same age, but I did feel like her mother at times especially the day she came home sick.

"M-M-Mary M-Margret I'm ACHHHHUUHHHH!" Was the greeting I got from the newly appointed sheriff.

"You ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

However as I walked around the corner I saw she was far from fine.

"Emma you look terrible!" I gasped.

Her hair was soaking wet, she was shivering and look like she was about to collapse.

"It was a long day that's all. I'm going to take a shower." She said before heading upstairs and into the bathroom.

While she was gone her phone rang and the caller ID showed it was Henry so I answered for her.

"Hi Henry, your mom is in the shower I will get her to call you back." I told him.

"No that's ok Miss Blanchard I was just calling to make sure she was ok after she fainted at Granny's. I guess she must be if she made it home so I will call her in the morning bye!" Henry replied before ending the call.

Just as I was setting the phone down Emma slowly made her way down the stairs swaying slightly as she did.

"Wow you sure your ok?" I asked again, reaching out to steady her as I did.

Reluctantly she took my hand as she steadied herself.

"Yes I'm fine." She insisted but I wasn't convinced.

"Who was ACHHHUUUUHHH!" Was her next attempt at a sentence.

Rolling my eyes at her stubbornness I reached over and took her by the wrist. However as I did she swayed more dramatically and I had to catch her before she fell. She was making a horrible gasping noise and it sounded like she couldn't breathe.

"Emma? Emma come on wake up!" I cried as she fell unconscious.

* * *

The paramedic's arrived quickly and within seconds they had an oxygen mask on Emma. She was wheeled out of the apartment as I was grabbing my car keys. The drive to the hospital was one of the longest drives of my life. I didn't even know why I cared so much about someone I only knew a few weeks, but I couldn't help it. All I knew was I needed Emma to be ok.

* * *

 _ **Regina's Point of View**_

I knew my plan had worked when I got the call from Doctor Whale. Miss Swan was admitted to the hospital with an unknown illness and she wasn't waking up. My plan to manipulate the sleeping curse had worked and now there was no Saviour and my son would put it down to a simple illness. Before long Emma would die and everything would go back to normal.

Or so I thought!

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

All I could hear was the sound of beeping machines. They where everywhere, keeping Emma alive with every beep. I couldn't believe how fast things had escalated. At first I thought it was just the flu but now they were telling me they didn't know what was wrong with her and they didn't know how to treat her.

I was left sitting by her bedside praying she would wake up, but there was no sign of that happening.

I must have dozed off when I heard the beeping grow louder and more frantic sounding. It clearly meant something was wrong and before long the room was filled with nurses and Doctor Whale. I was ushered out of the room, the blinds where closed and I knew things had got even worse.

* * *

"Why? Why is this happening?" I whispered to myself as tears filled my eyes.

I don't know how much time passed, I don't even know if any time passed at all. However the moment Doctor Whale approached me with an apologetic look on his face I knew, I knew she was gone. In that moment time stopped and I swear I felt my heart break. Doctor Whale was talking to me, but I didn't care or even hear what he was saying. I just walked passed him into Emma's room.

As I approached her bed and took her hand in mine something happened. It was like a million memories being shoved into my head. It took me a moment to realise what they were. They were my memories!

Everything from the moment I met Charming to the moment I found out I was pregnant came rushing back. I was momentarily happy until it hit me. This woman wasn't just my roommate and friend she was so much more than that. She was my daughter and she was dead.

"No, this can't be happening this isn't supposed to be what happens! We were supposed to be a family you were supposed to save us so we could be together again!" I cried as I leaned over her bed.

She looked so much like Charming it scared me. Except her chin she had my chin. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I leaned over and brushed her hair from her face. I couldn't believe it my world was shattered and I only just remembered who I was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry we failed you Emma…." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Just as I was straightening up a gasp escaped Emma's lips and her eyes shot open. I jumped in shock as Emma began to choke.

"Dr Whale!" I called as I helped Emma into a sitting position.

Just as I was passing her a glass of water Dr Whale rushed in. The look of shock on his face was priceless. He immediately started to check Emma over but found nothing wrong with her. Well nothing major she still had a pretty bad flu. Once he was gone I went over and sat next to my daughter. The only problem was what happened to me didn't seem to happen to her or anyone else for that matter.

I was the only one who had my memories of the past and now I would have to help my daughter become the saviour along with my grandson!

 _ **Hope you enjoyed please let me know you thoughts :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to those of you who reviewed, Favourited and followed the story so far it means a lot!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

"Emma stop!" I scolded as my once again stubborn daughter tried to get out of bed and go to work.

She had only got out of the hospital the day before and she was already insisting she was fine.

"You do know you're not my mother right? I mean Henry's theory isn't real?" Emma complained as I pushed her back into bed.

I rolled my eyes in response she was driving me crazy, but I loved it. I just wished I could share the truth with her but she wasn't ready.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work anyway?" She questioned when I didn't answer her.

"I took the day off to make sure you didn't go to work either." I told her.

"But I'm fine!" Emma argued, throwing her arms dramatically into the air as she did.

"Emma Swan you are not fine. You practically died yesterday and if it's wasn't for some miracle you would be dead!" I cried, feeling the tears return.

I never wanted to see the image of my daughter lying dead on some bed again.

"Wow you really do care….." Emma trailed off.

I wiped away the tears that managed to escape and turn to look at her.

"Yes I do so will you just let me look after you please?" I begged.

Emma slowly nodded and a look of guilt crossed her face.

"It's nice you know…." Emma began before stopping herself.

"What's nice?" I asked confused.

"Having someone…Having someone who cares enough to yell at you when your sick. When I was a kid nobody ever cared. I could have been dying with the flu or throwing up a lung and nobody batted an eye. It takes it affect after a while…." Emma mumbled.

There it was again, that feeling that my heart was breaking. I instantly reached over and pulled a shocked Emma in for a hug. At first she tensed up but I finally felt her relaxing.

"Well here in Storybrook there are a lot of people who care about you so don't go scaring them again ok?" I replied.

"Ok." Emma whispered into my shoulder.

The minute I felt her pull away I wanted to yank her back, but I stopped myself. At the minute I was just her roommate and friend I didn't want to scare her off. So as I let her go I waited for her to say something.

"You know there is one person in town who hates the sight of me? I'm pretty sure she wanted me to die yesterday!" Emma sighed.

It took me a minute to think about whom she was referring to and then it hit me. During the drama with Emma I forgot about my stepmother Regina.

"Regina….." I remarked. It suddenly made sense to me.

What happened had her name all over it.

"Emma did you see Regina yesterday?" I questioned.

"I see Regina everyday it's like she is a permanent rain cloud. Everyday its Miss Swan this and Miss Swan that. I swear the woman tried to get me sick. She was the one who insisted I went to check the docks yesterday. That's how I got all wet you know!" Emma complained.

Of course I knew Emma was just rambling and she didn't really believe Regina was to blame. I on the other hand knew better. From what I had seen Regina had a little bit of magic left in her.

"Emma I need to go out for a while. Promise me you will stay here and rest?" I said.

She didn't answer.

"Emma!" I yelled.

"Yes, ok fine I promise. Don't want to find out what the consequences are of not listening to you…..maybe I should ask Henry if you are always such a bit….." Emma was saying before I cut her off.

"You're right you don't want to know the consequences and there is not point asking Henry because unlike his mother he listens to me!" I smirked.

"Oh and don't use that language!" I scolded.

Emma didn't respond instead she pulled a face, rolled over and pulled the duvet up to her neck.

"Bye MOM!" I heard her say sarcastically as I was leaving the room.

She didn't know how much her saying that meant to me, even if it was a sarcastic joke.

A few moments later I left the apartment and made my way to the mayor's office.

* * *

 _ **Regina's Point of View**_

Henry was having his session with Archie and I was in the middle of cleaning up my desk when the office door burst open. At first I expected to see Emma, after her miracle recovery I thought she would be gloating. However I was wrong it was someone much worse. Her mother.

"Miss Blanchard I don't know what you are thinking….." I began but she cut me off.

I was shocked, this wasn't the woman who lived in Storybrook this was more Snow White!

"Save it Regina, I know!" She stated.

'No she couldn't, there is no way. She is talking about something else surly?' I thought to myself.

"N-N-No what?" I replied, trying to keep my tone even.

"Everything. Who you are and who I am. I remember now and I am going to make sure this curse breaks if it is the last thing I do." Snow hissed.

'Remain calm. Nobody will believe her.' The little voice in my head assured.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Blanchard but I can see now you might be Henry's main problem." I stated.

"Watch yourself Regina, your little world is going to come crumbling down." Snow threatened.

"Really? Who is going to do that? Miss Swan? Oh now Snow come off it. We both know your daughter isn't here to stay. Especially not if I have a say in it. I mean you saw what happened to her when I got close enough, what happens if I succeed the next time?" I questioned, dropping the clueless act.

My honesty seemed to shock Snow but not for long.

"You will not get close enough to my daughter ever again. I will not let you ruin my family and hurt the people I love. This ends Regina, Emma will succeed and you will have to learn to deal with the consequences." Snow replied before storming off.

Just at that my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Doctor Whale.

"What?" I snapped down the phone.

"Madam Mayor the coma patient you wanted to know about….Well he woke up and right now we don't know where he is….." Whale explained….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

Arriving back at the apartment, I expected Emma to still be in bed. I was wrong. As I walked inside and closed the door I saw her putting on her boots.

"What are you doing?" I complained, not in the mood to argue with her.

"Regina called." Emma sighed.

It was obvious she didn't want to go either.

"What did she want?" I questioned.

"Apparently ACHUUUUH!" Emma sneezed.

"Emma why didn't you just say no?" I asked.

"It's Regina she doesn't exactly no the meaning of the word." She replied.

I nodded in response, I knew better than anyone who hard Regina could be on a person. Nevertheless I wasn't going to let my daughter go out and risk getting sicker.

"Still I don't think you should go…" I trailed off, hoping she would agree.

No such luck.

"I have to go, there is a coma patient missing and I need to help them look." Emma told me.

"Coma patient? You mean John Doe?" I gasped.

The little voice in my head was screaming ' _David!'_

"Yeah that's the one. He woke up and decided to take a walk." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"I can look for him!" I blurted out.

Emma looked at me confused before a smirk played on her lips. Again she reminded me so much of her father.

"You want to go look for John Doe. I wonder why…." She laughed.

I couldn't help but blush. Little did Emma know but she was referring to her parents.

"I'm just making sure you don't get sick again." I replied.

"Yeah no deal Mary Margaret but nice try. You can come with me though? It can be like a babysitting job. One where the pay is a hot guy in a hospital robe!" Emma joked.

I cringed inside at Emma calling Emma a hot guy. If only she knew I thought to myself.

Deciding it wasn't worth arguing over anymore I reluctantly let Emma go with me tagging along. I did however manage to get my daughter to wear an extra layer, which took longer than I hoped to achieve.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital we quickly saw Regina hovering outside David's room. Henry was by her side his face lit up when he saw Emma. He raced over and wrapped his arms around her waist as Regina looked on. She wasn't happy with the interaction but managed to refrain from saying anything regarding the situation.

"About time you got here, a coma patient could get here faster." Regina snapped once Henry released Emma.

"Nice to see you to Regina." Emma remarked.

"Well what's your plan?" Regina questioned.

"CCTV is always a good place to start." Emma replied.

Regina nodded and stormed towards the desk where the surveillance cameras where based.

* * *

As Emma and Regina watched the screen I took Henry aside.

"What's wrong Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I remember. I remember everything Henry so I can help you now." I whispered.

Henry's eyes grew wide and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded in response.

"But you can't tell Regina I told you. She knows I remember but right now there is nothing she can do about it." I explained.

"And Emma?" Henry pressed.

"Emma will take a while." I sighed.

"Hey school is over so leave my son alone." Regina snapped as she came towards us.

"Just making sure he understands the homework." I lied.

"Well given that you weren't in today how would you know what the homework even is?" Regina remarked.

"Guys we don't have time for this. John Doe left through the back door. That leads to the forest we need to find him." Emma interrupted.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

Two hours after finding John Doe now known, as David and Mary Margaret hadn't said a word. We were back in the apartment and all she was doing was lying on the bed.

"You ok?" I asked, slightly more awkward than I intended.

"I'm fine, you should go to bed and rest." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Not until I know your ok." I insisted as I got on the bed next to her.

"Emma I'm fine honestly." She lied.

I leaned over her and looked at her face.

"Well the tear stains and red eyes tell a different story but hey if you say your fine….." I sighed.

This earned a small smile as Mary Margaret pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I just didn't expect to see him…with a wife….." Mary Margaret sniffed.

"I know what you mean. Where the hell was she? Was she in a coma too? How the hell did she not look in the only hospital in Storybrook for her husband?" I remarked.

This earned another small smile, but this smile I couldn't quite read. It wasn't her usual Mary Margaret smile…..it was different good different but still…..

"Emma go to bed you look exhausted." She finally said.

I fell silent. I didn't want to go to sleep. Every time I did I was in that room. The room with fire, no escape possible. It was horrible I was trapped and the flames kept getting warmer and warmer.

"I'm fine I'm not tired at all." I lied but my body betrayed me as a huge yawn escaped my lips.

Mary Margaret arched her eyebrows and fixed me with a stare that somehow forced me to tell the truth even thought I didn't want to.

"I can't sleep….Well I can but when I do…There is this room and its on fire….." I trailed off shuddering at the thought.

A strange look crossed Mary Margaret's face. I couldn't quite place what it meant but she wiped it from her face as quick as it came.

"Tell you what why don't you sleep here tonight if you have a nightmare I will wake you up. Sound like a deal?" She offered.

Surprisingly I found myself agreeing and as I rolled over and closed my eyes I was shocked to wake the next morning to the smell of pancakes….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to those of you who favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **A few weeks later**_

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

I was sitting having breakfast when I heard my phone ringing. Reluctantly I got up and went to fetch it from my room. When I read the caller ID I couldn't help let out a sigh.

"Regina." I mumbled to myself.

Preparing myself for whatever snide comment would follow the moment I hit answer I took a deep breath.

"Hello." I finally answered.

"Did I wake you?" She questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Oh well that's unfortunate." She remarked.

I cursed into myself but managed to refrain from biting back. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Is there a reason you called?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. A heart has been found." She stated.

My breath caught in my throat. Within the last few days John Doe (now known as David) wife had been reported missing. To make matters worse he was having an affair with my roommate.

"Miss Swan?" Regina barked down the phone bringing me back to reality.

"Ummm….yeah I'm here….Did you say heart? As in a human heart?" I questioned.

"Would I be calling you if it was a dogs?" Regina cried.

* * *

I ended the call I couldn't deal with her. I began pacing only stopping when I heard a knock to my door.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called as she slowly came in.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled, trying not to concern her.

She eyed me suspiciously, she always knew when there was something wrong with me.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"Nothing." I shrugged making my way passed her and downstairs as I did.

"Then why do you look so worried?" She replied.

"I'm not worried…I just have a long day ahead that's all." I half lied.

"Ohhh so you will be working late?" Mary Margaret asked.

I couldn't help but smile at her slight blushing.

"Why?" I smirked.

"No reason." She blurted out.

"Ok fine I won't question but if you are invited David over I will stay in grannies. God only know I don't want to walk in on that!" I cringed.

Mary Margaret frowned.

"Emma it's not like that. His wife is missing!" She scolded.

"I know, I know!" I said holding my hands up and heading for the door.

"Except in Henry's eyes you are his wife…." I whispered to myself as I left the apartment and headed to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

"You sure about this?" I asked the doctor in front of me.

"Positive. The heart is human and the finger prints match." He repeated for the 10th time.

I couldn't believe it I ran my fingers through my hair thanked him and walked away. I headed straight for my car trying to process the information. The heart was Katherine's, except the fingerprints didn't match David's. The person who owned them was my roommate.

"Oh Mary Margaret what did you get yourself into….." I muttered.

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

There was a knock to the door and I knew he was finally here. I raced over and pulled it open, stepping aside to let him in as I did. It was hard to believe this man was my Charming and he had no idea. For weeks I had been trying to jog his memory but nothing was working. I even had Henry try but nothing worked.

"Nice place…" He stated awkwardly.

"Thanks. I would have had you over sooner but Emma was always here…." I trailed off.

David nodded in understanding.

"Where is she tonight?" He asked.

"Working." I told him.

Before I could say anything else the smoke alarm went off.

"And that's dinner!" I cried racing to the cooker.

"Need assistance?" David called after me.

"No, stay there I'm fine." I replied.

I didn't want him seeing the burned remains of my dinner. Once I had salvaged what I could I headed back around the corner where David was standing.

As he came into view I saw he was holding something. He must have heard me approach as he turned around. I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"David?" I whispered.

"Snow…." He smiled back as tears ran down his cheeks….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

It was only as I got closer to David that I realised he was holding Emma's baby blanket.

"Y-Y-You know who I am?" I asked hesitantly.

A familiar smile came across his face, one that matched Emma's

"I remember everything." He told me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had waited so long and now I had David to help me with Emma and not just Henry. I raced forward and pulled him in for a much needed hug.

"This is amazing, I thought I would have to this alone." I replied.

David returned the hug before releasing me slightly.

"How long have you remembered?" He questioned.

"It seems like forever!" I laughed.

However David seemed hurt by my response. He let go of me and studied Emma's baby blanket before he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you try to make me remember? I mean you let me be with Katherine." He stated.

"I-I-I-I…" I stuttered unable to find the right words.

* * *

Thankfully Emma arrived in perfect time and interrupted the moment. She flung the door open in her usual loud manner. Slamming it behind her with even more noise.

"Is t-t-that?" David gasped as he suddenly realised my roommate was his adult daughter.

I nodded in response before walking around the corner. The moment I saw Emma's face I knew there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned as David joined me.

He was staring at Emma open mouthed and I knew all he wanted to do was pull her in for a long over due hug. I could see Emma was becoming uncomfortable with David's staring so I nudged him in the side.

"Emma what's wrong?" I asked again.

Emma stopped looking at David and returned her attention to me.

* * *

"A heart was found." She stated.

"Ok?" I replied confused.

"I just told you we found a heart ok isn't a normal reaction…." Emma cried.

Little did she know how used to seeing hearts I was.

"A human heart?" I asked her.

Emma nodded and I could tell she didn't want to say the next part.

"Katherine's?" I said for her.

Emma's eyes filled up ever so slightly as she nodded again.

"I'm sorry but it get worse….." She trailed off.

"How can it get worse?" David remarked.

Emma sighed and looked at the floor. It took all my effort not to rush over and hug her.

"It gets worse because Mary Margaret's finger prints were the only ones found on the box. Regina sent me here to arrest you, she is convinced you murdered Katherine." Emma told us.

"That's impossible!" David yelled.

Emma flinched slightly from his outburst.

"I'm just telling you what the tests say….I'm sorry Mary Margaret but I am going to have to take you in….." Emma said apologetically.

I could see it was hurting her to have to arrest me so I made it easier for her. I left David's side and approached her. Gently putting my hands on her shoulders I tried to give her some comfort and encouragement.

"Well it's a good thing I trust the Sheriff to find out the truth then isn't it?" I whispered.

This earned me a small smile but it faded as fast as it appeared.

"We should go." Emma sighed.

I nodded in response, allowing her to lead me from the apartment.

* * *

Once we were at the station Emma seemed to lose her cool.

"I can't do this!" She declared as she paced the room.

Despite the situation we were in David and myself couldn't help but smirk at our daughter.

"This isn't amusing, this is terrible you are being framed for murder by the mayor! Who might I add is my sons other mother!" Emma yelled.

David looked at me confused.

"Henry." I mouthed to him.

David's eyes widened as he worked out he had a grandson.

"He knows who we are? So why doesn't Emma?" David asked me.

"Um hello? Your wife's heart has just been found in a box and your acting like its nothing!" Emma remarked.

Of course David and myself knew it was possible Regina had taken Katherine's heart without actually killing her. Emma on the other hand did not.

"I don't think its hers." David replied.

"What? There was DNA test!" Emma argued.

"Ok so there was a test but how did they get Katherine's DNA to start with?" David questioned.

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You were in a coma for years they have their ways of getting DNA!" She sighed.

"I need to get out of here, follow some leads." Emma finally told us.

"If I leave this door open do you promise me that you will stay here?" She begged me.

"Your going to leave the cage open and ask a prisoner to stay in it?" I smirked.

"Only because I trust you…please don't let me down? I'm trying to help you." Emma replied.

I could see she genuinely did trust me and given the fact she didn't seem to trust anyone I was honoured.

"I promise I will stay here." I assured her.

"Thank-you!" Emma smiled before turning to David.

"Um are you staying here?" She asked him.

"Actually I was wondering if I could help you?" David replied.

Emma looked surprised by the offer.

"Yeah sure…..I guess you could…." She mumbled.

"Ok then lets get moving!" David smiled.

Emma nodded in response and I was left to watch my family leave the station together…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews so far they mean a lot!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

Three hours passed before David returned to the station. He raced over and pulled me for a hug, something I missed a lot. Looking behind him I expected to see Emma but she wasn't there.

"David where is Emma?" I asked confused.

"You mean she isn't here?" He replied.

I shook my head in response and couldn't help but feel suddenly concerned.

"I thought you went with her? To help?" I asked.

"I did but the something happened and she said it wasn't a good idea for me to help. I tried to argue with her but she wasn't having any of it. She told me to come back here and wait." David explained.

"When was this?" I questioned.

"Maybe and hour or more ago. I decided to look around Katherine's house, to see if I could find anything of use. As you can see I came up blank….I expected Emma to be back by now it is getting late." David replied, concern evident in his voice.

I pulled put my phone and called Emma's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Where did she say she was going? Her phone must be dead." I told David.

"Last place she said she was going was to see the spot the heart was found." David replied.

"So the woods?" I said.

David nodded and I could see he was beginning to worry as much as I was. It was amazing how quick we saw Emma as our little girl and someone we had to protect.

"My truck is out front." David said as we made our way quickly out of the station.

* * *

Driving through the woods we had no idea where we were going. We kept hoping we would see Emma or at least see her bright yellow bug. Half an hour into our drive we came upon a mansion hidden by trees.

"There!" David pointed.

I followed his finger and saw Emma's bug parked outside.

"Whose house is this?" David whispered as we made our way up the steps.

I shrugged in response. I didn't even know the house existed.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

I woke up on a strange couch and a headache. It wasn't until I pushed myself into a sitting position that I realised I was tied up. I began to panic and struggle against the bonds when I noticed someone watching me.

"About time you woke up." The man stated.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed.

"Names Jefferson, and if I heard correctly you are Emma Swan the Saviour!" Jefferson smirked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I am not the saviour. Don't tell me you buy into this whole fairy-tale crap?" I sighed.

Jefferson let out an amused laugh before walking over and hauling me to my feet.

"Oh Miss Swan you are so closed minded. Why don't you believe what is right in front of you?" He commented.

"Because it is crazy!" I argued.

Jefferson let out another crazy laugh before pushing me down onto a chair. It was then I noticed all the hats. They were everywhere, all types of hats.

"Please don't tell me you think you are the Mad Hatter." I complained.

Jefferson reached over and took a handful of my hair in his hand. I winced in pain as he gripped it tighter and tighter in his hand.

"I hate that name!" He hissed into my ear.

"Now Miss Swan I want you to make me a new hat. I need to get out of here!" Jefferson ordered.

I began to panic, a mad man was holding me prisoner, and I didn't know how to make a hat!

"I-I-I don't know how to make a hat!" I told him.

This annoyed Jefferson he slammed my head into the table and watched as blood formed on my lip.

"I suggest you try." He ordered.

He then proceeded to toss me the things needed to make the hat. After that he stormed off and slammed the door. I heard the key turn as he left me alone.

* * *

An hour passed and I heard the key turn in the lock. I looked up expecting to see Jefferson. It wasn't Jefferson.

"David? Mary Margaret?" I whispered.

Mary Margaret raced over and untied my hands. She looked concerned when she saw my swollen lip and the cut above my eyebrow.

"Emma are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. Confused by how concerned she looked.

"We have to go." David whispered from the door.

Mary Margaret took me by the hand and pulled me behind her.

"Please tell me you got rid of Jefferson?" I asked.

"Why Miss Swan, afraid I will hurt you parents?" Jefferson's crazy voice echoed from behind.

Turning around I saw he had my gun gripped firmly in his hand. It was fixed on us. I felt Mary Margaret tighten her grip on me as David stepped in front of us.

"You see Miss Swan it is obvious to everyone but you that your parents are standing in front of you. Even your son tried to tell you. However this I didn't see coming. Tell me Charming's when did you both get your memories back?" Jefferson smirked.

My mouth fell open!

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

"W-W-What's he talking about?" I questioned.

Mary Margaret stepped in front of me as I waited for someone to speak.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

None of them took me on and I was getting angrier.

"Miss Swan your parents here seem to remember who they are and for some reason reluctant to tell you. I wonder why that is? Maybe you are a disappointment to them." Jefferson sneered.

I glared at him as I pushed my way in front of Mary Margaret and David. They both tried to get me back behind them but I was too quick. I now stood in between them and the mad man.

"Tell me what he is talking about. Do you buy into this fairy tale stuff? I mean seriously?" I pressed.

Mary Margaret's eyes filled up as she exchanged a look with David.

"We didn't want you to find out like this…..Emma this whole situation it is…" David began but Jefferson cut him off.

I had almost forgot he was there until I felt him wrap his strong arm around my neck.

"Times up Miss Swan. Ask you parents, or friends whatever you want to call them to leave. You haven't finished my hat and you aren't going anywhere until you do." He whispered to me.

"Guys you should listen to him." I mumbled unable to make eye contact.

"Emma we are not going to leave you here!" Mary Margaret argued.

"Why not? If what you are all saying is true you left me in a wardrobe to go off to some land far away. You didn't even know where in the world it was but hey I was only a baby, no really lose there!" I snapped.

"Enough of this!" Jefferson yelled.

"You two are going nowhere." He hissed.

Jefferson then proceeded to put the gun to my head.

"Follow me or I shot your precious daughter." He threatened.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David exchanged worried looks but didn't argue. They followed Jefferson who still had a tight grip on into one of the bedrooms. He had two seats sitting back to back.

"Sit." He ordered.

Both Mary Margaret and David obediently sat down on the chairs. Once seated Jefferson tossed me a rope.

"Tie them up." He instructed.

"It's three against one, we can take you." I said as he released me.

"Oh do try Miss Swan, I'm not afraid to use this." He smirked waving the gun as he did.

"Emma, please don't do anything stupid." Mary Margaret begged as I leaned down next to her.

"I'm not a little kid." I snapped.

I then tied both her and David up. Once I was finished Jefferson pulled me from the room.

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

"Well this is going well." I complained as I struggled against the ropes.

"I know, but at least Emma knows now." David replied.

I could feel him pulling against the ropes also.

"Knows? David, Emma was better not knowing the truth, she wasn't ready. She hates us now, thinks we are crazy." I sighed.

David didn't get the chance to reply as a loud gunshot echoed through the house.

* * *

"Oh god." I cried.

David began to pull harder on the ropes and the loosened slightly. However not before the bedroom door was yanked open.

"Emma?" I gasped in relief.

Emma didn't say a word as she raced over and untied us quickly. As soon as she had us freed I through my arms around her. It was then I felt the blood on her arm.

"He shot you?" I questioned.

"It's fine, just a graze. Come on we need to get out of here now!" She insisted.

Nodding in response I allowed her to pull me after her. David followed close behind. As we crept out of the house there was no sign of Jefferson. It was like he vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

Emma was looking around, a look of shock on her face. I followed her eye line and say she was staring at a hat on the ground. Walking over she quickly picked it up.

* * *

"No way…." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up along side her.

Emma suddenly became uncomfortable as she stepped away slightly.

"N-N-Nothing. Come on you need to be back in the cell before Regina comes to visit." She said.

Emma began walking to her car as David and myself hung back.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" David pressed.

"What's there to talk about? I mean you were lying right? To keep the crazy man calm?" Emma replied, acting like everything was normal again.

Not waiting for an answer she got into her car.

"She is in denial." I sighed.

"How do we get to her to belief?" David replied.

"I guess we have to trust in our grandson. I mean he got her to stay here in the first place." I said before getting in the bright yellow bug…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


End file.
